I Wanna See Christmas Through Your Eyes
by Kalimba Tijuana Razi
Summary: Tommy wants to get Kira and her parents together for the holidays but when Kira gets amnesia from a car accident, how far will Tommy go to give her the Christmas she has always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cold night during the month of December. Kira Ford spent most of her nights at her house, by the fire, lights down low with a glass of hot chocolate in her hands. It was December 20th, not long before Christmas, and Kira's parent's were away on business trips again. As she sat by the fire, Kira prayed for her parents to be home. She snuggled up into her favorite yellow blanket on the couch and sipped her hot chocolate slowly, letting every drop warm her through the inside out. The crackling sound of the fire was so soothing as she laid all warm on the couch. Kira looked down at her guitar, lying by the couch. Placing her hot chocolate on the coffee table, Kira sat up and placed her guitar in her lap. She let her fingers dangle over the strings and began to play a simple tune that she had heard before. It was a song that her Mother always played for her when she was little. Kira then began to sing to herself quietly.

_I wanna see Christmas through your eyes  
I want everything to be the way it used to be  
Back to being a child again thinking the world was kind  
I wanna see Christmas, Christmas through your eyes _

As Kira finished her tune, there was a knock at the door. Kira leaned her guitar against the end of the couch and ran up to the door. As she opened the door, Tommy stood in the entrance with a big smile on his face. "Hey Kira,"he said as he embraced her in a hug. "Hey Tommy! What a surprise. C'mon in. It's too cold outside,"said Kira as she welcomed her former science teacher into her house. "Go ahead and sit down, I'm gonna get some more hot chocolate. Would you like some?" Tommy took his coat off and set it on the coat rack behind the door. "Sure, that'd be great. Thanks,"said Tommy as he motioned toward the couch the couch. Kira disappeared into the kitchen as Tommy walked by the fireplace. He looked at all of the pictures her parents had on the mantle of young Kira in elementary school. There was one picture that Tommy loved the most. As Kira came back out of the kitchen she saw Tommy looking at all of the pictures. He held a small frame in his hand with a picture of Kira and her family. "I see you like the picture of our Forget-Me-Not Christmas,"said Kira as she sat down on the couch. Tommy walked over and sat down next to Kira, taking the frame with him. "Forget-Me-Not Christmas? What does that mean?"asked Tommy as he set the frame down on the coffee table. Kira handed Tommy his hot chocolate and picked the frame off the coffee table.

"That's what my Mom called it. Our Forget-Me-Not Christmas was one of the best moments in my life. My Grandma had just passed away before that Christmas Eve when the whole family came over for diner and gifts. Her favorite flower was the Forget-Me-Not because it stood for love. The flower is so small and yet so beautiful. I was only 7 at the time and had a hard time understanding what was going on. My Dad gave me a bouquet of Forget-Me-Nots that night and I laid them by my Grandma's bedside. She died that night and my flowers wilted the next day. On Christmas, I saw Forget-Me-Nots in our backyard and I went outside and picked all of them. I put them in a little basket, carried it inside and put it under the tree. I started taking flowers and putting them all over the tree. The best part was, even though my Grandma wasn't there, she was still with us that year." Tommy continued to sip his hot chocolate as Kira revealed herself to him. "That's a great story Kira,"said Tommy, placing his glass on the coffee table. Kira took the last sip of her hot chocolate and put her glass and the frame on the table. "After that year, I have never had a Christmas that memorable again. My parents are stuck on a business trip this year again in New York. They send me gifts and I send them stuff but it just isn't the same. All I want is another memorable holiday." Tommy pulled Kira close to his body. Kira leaned back onto Tommy's chest and pulled the blanket up and over them. Tommy stroked Kira's hair gently as she drifted off into her own little world. Tommy thought for a moment as he caressed Kira close to him.

"_I want to be able to give Kira that memory she wants for Christmas. I want her to be able to have those memories again. Maybe, I will give the whole Ford family a gift,_"thought Tommy. "Kira, how far are you willing to go to have the holidays with your parents?"asked Tommy. Kira didn't move as she took a deep breath in. "I would do anything Tommy to have Christmas with my folks. You don't understand how much it means to me." "I think I do. How would you like it, if I could do that for you?"asked Tommy. Kira sat up and faced Tommy. "What are you talking about?" Tommy stroked her cheek. "I can make your Christmas memory happen. I have some friends that are connected to the airline service and we can get you onto your own private jet to New York to see your parents. Maybe you'll have another Forget-Me-Not Christmas." Kira was astonished. _"I can't believe he would do that for me,"_she thought. "Tommy, you would really do that for me?" Tommy chuckled under his breath as Kira's soft, brown doe eyes filled up with hope. "Of course, Kira. I would do anything for you." Kira was so ecstatic all she could do was smile. Kira leaped into Tommy's arms and embraced him in a big hug. Tommy kissed Kira gently on the cheek. "I love you so much Kira,"Tommy whispered into her ear. Kira and Tommy let go of each other and stared at each other for a single moment before leaning in close for a single kiss. Kira pulled herself back and looked at Tommy with the soulful eyes that he loves. "I love you too Tommy. Thank you so much." Kira snuggled back into Tommy's chest. Tommy pulled the warm throw blanket over them as the sound of the crackling fire drifted off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tommy awoke to the brisk winter morning. The windows of Kira's house were covered in frost. Tommy felt so warm as Kira's body lay on top of his. He stroked her hair and waited for her to awake slowly. "Rise and shine beautiful. It's time to greet the day,"said Tommy in a soft voice. Kira awoke in the comfort of Tommy's arms. Kira opened her eyes and turned around to face Tommy. "Good morning,"she said. Kira whipped the blanket off and walked down the hallway, into her room. Tommy followed her and watched Kira laying her clothes out on her bed. "I'm just gonna wash up and then I have to head over to Cyberspace. I promised Haley I would help put up some holiday decorations with the guys, and I am performing all week with my band." Tommy smiled, slipping his hands into his pockets. "No problem. Need a ride?" Kira smiled as she pulled a pair of socks out of her drawer. "That'd be great. I'll be about and hour or so to get ready. I'll call you when I'm done." "Cool, I'll see you then,"said Tommy. Kira wrapped her arms around Tommy for a last embrace until later that day. Tommy stroked Kira's hair out of her face and kissed her gently on the cheek. With a final hug, Tommy drove off in his black jeep as Kira finished laying her stuff out for her performance.

At home, Tommy decided to get a jump start on his special gift to Kira. Tommy went into the kitchen and pulled out a black pocket book near the phone. He searched through the book until he found the number he was looking for. _"I haven't called her in so long. I wonder if she'll even help me. It's worth a shot,"_thought Tommy as he picked up the phone and dialed the number. The dial tone ringed twice before a young woman's voice answered on the other end. "Hello? Gymnastics With Hart? How May I help you?" "Hi. Is this Kimberly Hart?"asked Tommy. "Yes it is?"she replied in a puzzled manner. "Kim, it's Tommy. Tommy Oliver,"said Tommy. Kim let out a small shriek on the other end, full of excitement. "Tommy! Oh my gosh! I haven't talked to you in so long. How are you?" Tommy chuckled. "I'm doing great, actually. Anyway, I am calling to ask you a favor." "Sure, Tommy. Anything, just name it,"said Kim. "I know with all of your traveling, you have connections with airports and I was wondering if you could get a friend of mine a ticket to New York. Her family is stuck in New York for the holidays and she is stuck over here in California, and they have no way to be together." Kim chuckled on the other end. "So, it's Tommy Oliver to the rescue once again. No problem Tommy, I can definitely get you the ticket. I'll, actually purchase it online for you, and all you would have to do is print it out and show it to the counter person right before you board. I'll take care of it right now. The information should get to you by mid afternoon and we can get your friend the quickest flight possible." "Thanks a lot Kim. I owe you one,"said Tommy. "Anytime. Talk to you later,"said Kim. Tommy hung up the phone and went into his room to change his clothes. Tommy jumped into a quick shower and then whipped on a black shirt and khaki pants. Rushing a comb and some gel through his wet hair, Tommy quickly grabbed his car keys and slipped them into his pocket. Picking up the phone, he gave Kira a quick call. He got her answering machine.

Kira ran a brush through her hair as the answering machine recorded Tommy's message. "Hey Kira. It's Tommy. I'll be over in about 15 minutes to pick you up. See you then. Bye." The machine clicked off. Kira finished her hair and slipped on her shoes. Kira ran into the living room and grabbed her guitar and slipped it into the case. The fifteen minutes soon passed and out popped Tommy in Kira's front yard. Looking out the window after hearing his horn honk twice, Kira slipped into her yellow windbreaker and grabbed her guitar. Kira locked the door behind her as she ran out to Tommy's black jeep. "Thanks for the ride Tommy." Tommy smiled at Kira, looking into her brown doe eyes. "It's no big deal Kira." Tommy pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Haley's Cyberspace. The drive seemed longer than normal. Haley's was only about a ten minute drive from Kira's house but Tommy and Kira knew it was longer than normal. As Tommy pulled into the parking lot, he looked over to Kira with a smile. Kira smiled back as she grabbed her guitar and began to walk inside. Tommy followed behind. Kira and Tommy reached the door and heard a strange noise coming from inside. "Fa la la la la la la la la." "What is that noise?"asked Kira as she looked over to Tommy. "I don't know. Sounds like a dying animal,"said Tommy. Shrugging their shoulders, they decided to find out what was going on. As they entered Haley's, they were amazed by all of the holiday decorations they could see. The place looked remarkable with red and green streamers all around the banisters. There was a tree decorated in the corner of the room with dozens of ornaments and lights. The stereo played lots of Christmas music. Haley came out from the back room with a box of decorations in her arms. She set the box down and pulled out some small cotton balls from her pockets. "You guys are gonna need these,"she said as she handed the cotton balls to Tommy and Kira. Ethan and Trent grabbed some more decorations from the box Haley brought out and began to decorate as the music played "Deck the Halls". Conner stood atop a ladder hanging holiday cards along the streamers. It wasn't long before the guys began to sing to the Relient K version of "Deck the Halls" "You guys might want to use those ear plugs,"said Haley as she the little cotton balls into her ears, then went back to decorating holiday cookies. Kira and Tommy didn't hesitate to put the cotton balls into their ears as Conner started to song followed by Ethan and Trent's "Fa la la la's".

_Deck the halls with bought of holly  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
Tis the season to be jolly  
Fa la la la la, la la la la_

Don we now our gay apparel  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
Troll the ancient youletide carol,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  


Haley walked over to the stereo and turned off the volume on the stereo. "Do you guys not hear how bad you sound?"asked Haley, getting annoyed. "Aw, c'mon Haley. We weren't that bad,"said Conner, climbing down the ladder. Kira looked at Tommy and laughed. "You were right Tommy. I guess there were dying animals in here." Tommy chuckled back. "Yeah, three dying dinosaurs." Haley laughed along as Ethan and Trent threw all of the unused ornaments back into the box. "Okay guys, come on over to the counter for some hot chocolate and ginger bread cookies,"said Haley as she put away the frosting and laid the cookies on a plate.

The decorating went perfectly. All of the colors were spectacular and you could definitely feel the holiday spirit. Kira performed with her band several times that day. Tommy watched every single one of her performances. Ethan helped Trent hand out hot chocolate while Conner napped on the couch. It was like that the rest of the day. As things started to quiet down, Tommy decided to tell Kira the great news. He flagged her down off the stage as she finished her last song of the day. "Kira, I got you a plane ticket to New York to see your parents for the holidays. It's my Christmas gift to you,"said Tommy. Kira jumped into Tommy's arms with a joyous smile."Thank you so much! I can't believe you did this for me." Tommy released her and smiled. "Its nothing. I would do anything for you." Tommy looked deep into Kira's soft brown doe eyes as she looked at him with the smile of an angel. "Anyway, your flight is on the 23rd. I'll personally drive you down to the airport." It was the perfect day for Kira. Nothing could go wrong that day. _"I am finally going to have my special Christmas with my parents! All thanks to Tommy. He is so perfect,"_she thought as she and Tommy ensnared each others lips in a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, Kira began to pack her bags with all of her necessities. She folded all of her shirts neatly, and stacked them into her duffle on top of her jeans. She went over to her small dresser and pulled out a stack of socks and threw them on her bed. _"I can't wait to see my parents. I will play them so many songs on my guitar. They will be so proud of me. I am so excited,"_she thought to herself as she pulled out more necessities from her drawer. One by one, each pair went into the duffle in a side pocket. Kira went into her bathroom and looked under the sink for her toiletries but found that she was out. "I guess I'm going shopping,"she said as she closed the cabinet door. Kira looked over at her duffle, zipping it shut as she threw her boots on. Grabbing a pad of paper from her night stand and a yellow pen from the drawer, Kira made a shopping list. "I need toiletries, and I definitely need a heavier jacket,"said Kira as she jotted notes down on her list. Kira put the list into the pocket of her skirt yellow and black plaid skirt and threw on her black jacket. Kira hopped into her yellow convertible. As she began to drive down the road, fog slowly rolled in. Kira heard her car beginning to sputter and make strange sounds. She pulled off onto the side of the road and got out of her car to see what was wrong. _"Great. I don't know a thing about cars! Where the hell are the guys when you need them,"_she thought. Kira got back into her car and tried to start it but had no luck. Frustrated and confused, Kira climbed out of the car and pulled her cell phone out of her purse. The fog began to thicken and it was hard to see through. Kira pulled her hair out of her face and into a side ponytail. She looked back down at her phone and had no reception. Every call she made didn't go through. _"That's it! I can't wait for my stupid car to start. I couldn't of gone that far down the road. I'll just walk down the street till I get home and then I'll call Tommy to come help me get my car."_ Kira grabbed her purse and her car keys and walked down the road. The further she got, the harder it was to see where she was going.

Kira walked for about a half an hour on an empty desolate road until she reached a pay phone. Kira pulled out some change from her wallet and called Tommy's house. She got the answering machine. "Hey you have reached Tommy Oliver. Apparently, I'm not home right now. So, leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks." Kira sighed a sigh of frustration before leaving Tommy a message. "Hey Tommy. It's Kira and my car has broken down somewhere in the middle of nowhere. It's not that far from my house but I need someone to come help me out. I'm walking home right now but I don't know when I'll get back. So try and call me on my cell phone when you get this message. Thanks,"said Kira. She hung up the pay phone and continued her walk down the street. Kira only managed to walk about another few yards before it started to rain hard. "WHY ME!"she cried out in anger. Kira only walked about another 2 miles before she heard a screeching noise coming from behind her. Before she had enough time to turn around, Kira was struck by an out of control car. She was shot off the road and knocked up against a tree. Kira was knocked unconscious, her purse still swung on her shoulder. She laid in the dirt and mud, covered in leaves and her own blood. The driver's car halted in the mud and slid to a crash into the telephone pole, knocking it completely over. A man hopped out of the car and ran over to Kira screaming. "Hey! Hey Miss!" Are you alright!" He slid in the mud over to Kira but she didn't move. She laid there motionless. Out of fear, the man ran off. He drove off in his car leaving Kira in the rain.

Tommy was home later that afternoon with some old friends after going to the movies. Jason and Kat accompanied Tommy to the movies and then cam home with him. "Man, it feels good to get back together like this,"said Jason. Kat giggled and kissed Jason on the cheek. "That was really great. I can't remember the last time we got together like this or ever seen a movie that hysterical. Thanks for such a great afternoon Tommy,"said Kat, following Tommy into the kitchen, making some coffee. "Hey, no problem. We were overdue for a day out like this.,"said Tommy. Kat smiled as she helped Tommy make some coffee. Looking over at the answering machine, Kat watched as the little red light blinked. "Hey Tommy, you have a message do you want me to play it?" Tommy looked over at Kat as he grabbed some cuos from out of the upper cabinet. "Yeah, go ahead Kat,"said Tommy, pouring the coffee. Kat pressed the button and listened to the message play. "You have 1 new message,"said the machine. "Hey Tommy. It's Kira and my car has broken down somewhere in the middle of nowhere. It's not that far from my house but I need someone to come help me out. I'm walking home right now but I don't know when I'll get back. So try and call me on my cell phone when you get this message. Thanks,"played Kira's message. "I better give her a call to make sure she's okay,"said Tommy as he grabbed the phone. He tried calling Kira's house but no answer. Then, he called her cell phone and she didn't answer. "Something's wrong. Kira always answers her phone unless there's really something wrong. I have to go find her,"said Tommy as he burst out of the kitchen and grabbed his coat. Jason and Kat followed him out to his jeep. Jason sat in the front with Tommy as Kat climbed in the back. The fog began to lift up slowly as Tommy made it further down the road. "Tommy, what's going on?"asked Jason. "Something's wrong. Kira's phone always works no matter what and she never forgets to pick up. She didn't answer her cell and she wasn't home. I just have a terrible feeling that something is wrong,"said Tommy. The rain kept beating down hard on them as Tommy sped through the storm. Tommy spotted the broken telephone pole on the side of the road and further up, there was Kira's car. "That's her car,"he said pulling off to the side of the road. Tommy and Jason hopped out and looked nearby but there wasn't any sign of Kira. Kat looked through the woods a bit but found nothing. Kat ran down to the broken telephone pole and looked by the trees and shrubs until she came across Kira's motionless body. "Tommy! Jason! I think I found her!" "Kira!"screamed Tommy as he ran down the road to where Kat sat next to Kira. Jason followed behind him and ran to Kat's side. "Holy Shit! She doesn't even seem to be breathing,"cried Tommy as he gently caressed Kira into his arms. Blood seeped from her arm and onto Tommy's shirt. Mud and water from Kira's body seeped onto Tommy but he didn't care. "We gotta get her outta here,"said Jason. Thunder and lightning roared behind them as they headed back to Tommy's jeep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tommy sat in the waiting room of Reefside General with Jason and Kat by his side through everything. His shirt was stained with Kira's blood and the mud she had been laying in. His hair completely soaked from the heavy rain storm and face stained with tears. Jason and Kat sat across from Tommy, just as soaked. "Hey man, I'm so sorry about this,"said Jason. Kat got up and put her arms around Tommy. "I wish this didn't happen. She is such a young girl and shouldn't have to go through this trauma. Anything we can do to help?" Tommy smiled at Kat but shook his head. "Kira's strong. She was a Power Ranger. If anyone can get through this, she can.

Dr. Harrison walked out of Kira's room and approached Tommy. "Tommy Oliver,"she said kindly as she shook his hand. "Are those Kira's parents?"asked Dr. Harrison. "Oh no. These are my friends Jason and Kat. We actually found Kira on the side of the road. She was knocked out for a while but I don't know how long. I got a message on my answering machine at around 3 pm and then we found her within the hour,"said Tommy. "How is she? Can I see her?" Dr. Harrison removed her glasses and sighed. "She will be okay. She seemed to have a mild concussion and along with concussions comes a bit of memory loss in most cases. As well as the amount of time that she was unconscious for, I am assuming that she suffered a bit of memory loss. She also seemed to have broken her right arm. It has many scrapes and bruises but she will recover from that. She is going to be very sore for a while but with a lot of rest and some TLC, she should be okay. I'll let you see her." Dr. Harrison led Tommy to Kira's room, Jason and Kat following slowly behind. Dr. Harrison opened the door to room "546" slowly and led Tommy, Kat and Jason in. "She's just waking up,"warned Dr. Harrison as Tommy went to take a seat next to Kira's bed. She laid there quietly, her left arm in a sling with cuts and bruises on other parts of her body. Tommy could feel the water dripping from his head and onto the floor. Jason and Kat stood in the doorway and eased their way in. Tommy gently put his hand onto Kira's. Kira opened her eyes and tried to focus on Tommy. Her head was throbbing with every effort to open her eyes. "Hey Kira. How are you feeling?"asked Tommy, removing the stray hair out of her face. "Alright, I guess. My head really hurts. Everything hurts. What's going on?" Tommy sighed. "Kira, you were recently hit by a car. Your gonna be pretty sore for a while but the doctors think you will make a full recovery." Kira rubbed her head and sighed. "Are you my doctor?"she asked. Tommy was puzzled. "Kira...It's Tommy." "So, if your Tommy, I must be...Kira,"she said. "Do you remember me Kira? Do you remember me at all? Anything about us? About our love? Please try,"pleaded Tommy as he stared at Kira helplessly. Kira closed her eyes for a moment then opened them, releasing tears. "I can't." Kira sobbed quietly as Tommy leaned down and caressed her in his arms, climbing onto her bed and holding her in his arms. Kira's tears dampened Tommy's shirt even more but he didn't care. _"I can't believe this is happening. She can't remember a single thing. I don't want her to feel this much pain. I have to be there for her even more than anything now,"_thought Tommy as he stroked Kira's hair, holding her tight. Jason and Kat walked out of the room and sat in the lobby for Tommy. "Kira continued to cry into Tommy's chest. "I'm sorry. I want to remember everything but I can't. I'm letting you down,"she cried quietly. "No, no, no Kira. You aren't letting me down at all. Your still here. You could have died out there if we didn't find you. All that matters is your still alive,"said Tommy, lifting her head up. Kira looked away, trying not to look Tommy in the eye. Tommy touched her face and slowly maneuvered her so he could see her doe eyes, red and puffy, but no more beautiful that they always are. "Kira, I promise to you, from the bottom of my heart, I will help you remember everything you once knew. I promise you." Kira managed to smiled as she curled herself back into Tommy's body, crying herself to sleep. Dr. Harrison walked in moments later. "Tommy, Kira is going to need special care in order to get her memory back,"she said. "I will do whatever it takes. Kira is my everything,"he said as Kira laid in his arms. "Well, brace yourself. In some cases, memory loss can become permanent. I have seen it happen where some people don't regain any memory back and had to learn everything over again. As a suggestion, try to surround Kira with as many familiar things as possible. Try to get her to remember her favorite past times or even have her friends jump in and help. She can go home in the morning,"said Dr. Harrison. "Thank you,"said Tommy as Kira snuggled closer into his body.

By morning, Kira and Tommy hadn't moved. Tommy still had Kira in his arms and had slept upright on her bed. Tommy groaned as he opened his eyes and realized what the night was like. As he laid Kira down on her bed and covered her up with the blankets. He moved back into the chair he was sitting in before. He reached over onto Kira's night stand and used the phone, calling Haley. Haley picked up on the second ring with her happy self. "Hello?" "Haley, It's Tommy,"he said with a tired sound in his voice and a crackle in his throat. "Tommy" Are you okay? You don't sound to well." "I didn't sleep that well. Listen, Kira was in an accident yesterday. She was hit by a car. I'm with her right now at the hospital and am bringing her home this afternoon. I was gonna ask you if you could bring us by some fresh clothes cause mine are soaked inside and out and so are Kira's,"said Tommy. Haley was speechless. "Yeah. I'll be over as soon as I can,"said Haley as she hung up the phone.

Haley arrived about an hour later with fresh clothes for Kira and Tommy. Haley was shocked as she walked through the door. She looked at Kira and then over at Tommy. "I can't tell which one of you is in worse shape,"she said as she handed Tommy the bag with clothes. Dr. Harrison walked in a moment later. "Well, she's released. You guys can go home anytime. Oh by the way, your friends, I believe Jason and Katherine, they left late last night. They said they would call you later. Let me know how she's doing in a couple days alright?" Tommy nodded. "Thanks,"he said as the doctor walked out of the room. Haley sat down next to Tommy and sighed. "How is she?" "She has amnesia. She can't remember a single thing. It could only be temporary but in some cases...the memory is lost and can't be retained,"said Tommy as he put his hands on Haley's. "Haley, I am going to really need you help, as well as the guys. We need to help Kira remember everything she once knew. This isn't going to be easy but we need to work together and make it happen." Haley felt a tear come to her eye as she sighed and looked over at Kira. She laid there peacefully on her bed. "I will do whatever it takes. I actually have an idea. Take Kira to your house and just give her some TLC. I am gonna round up the guys and put together a little something special. Hopefully this will help. It won't be much but I think it will help,"said Haley. Tommy leaned over and hugged his good friend. "Thanks for everything Haley,"said Tommy, letting her go. Haley walked out of the room leaving Tommy and Kira behind with their fresh belongings. Kira stirred in her bed and slowly began to open her doe eyes. "Hey Kira. Are you ready to go home today?"asked Tommy. Kira sat up in her bed, maneuvering herself into a comfortable position. "I guess, but I don't remember anything about my home." "That's okay. I am going to help you remember everything you once knew,"said Tommy, as he pulled himself closer to Kira. Tommy took Kira's hand into his and kissed it gently as she smirked. Tommy sighed knowing that he was helping her just by making her smile. Tommy got himself dressed into the fresh clothes Haley brought and helped Kira change into hers.


End file.
